Alone and Lost
by Stranded
Summary: BEEN MODIFIED, CHANGED. Please just read the entire thing...i desperatly want reviews..good or bad... Sophie is pretty much Sophia after the change so it is still the same thing.....please read...i beg you.
1. Ch 1: A Ghost in the Darkness

WARNING!!!!!!!! FIRST FEW CHAPTERS MAKE TWO KEY CHARACTERS LOOK WEAK!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!EXPLANATIONS LATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Title: Alone and Lost   
Author: Stranded   
Rating: no clue...Pg13 since I don't know what will happen.   
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Wolf Lake but I was furious with its   
cancellation... not to mention just after the cliff hanger ending.   
Feedback: Would be nice...I've been told that I can write good stories   
but I'm in lack of self-confidence... please give kind ones.  
Author's Notes: I read a lot of the other fan fiction and loved it... it   
also gave me some ideas. This is my first Wolf Lake fic but not my   
first fan fic. Many of you will find this confusing but please bare with   
me... and don't be mad. Some of the ideas have been from the other   
amazing stories on this site.  
Summery: Sophia dies during the Change. Luke is devastated and keeps  
to himself, no longer the bad boy he used to be. A new wolf is spotted   
and Sophia's twin, who has been living with cousins since she was a baby,  
comes home.   
Note: Most chapters may be short and my italics aren't working...sorry. Plus, I can't spell  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: A Ghost in the Darkness  
Luke was sitting in his usual spot at the diner. He was quiet and he hadn't even touched the food in front of him. All he could think about was Sophia and how her funeral was tomorrow. It was only two nights ago when she threw me into the windshield, he thought to himself. He heard someone walk up to him but he didn't care as the familiar scent reached his nose. Presley put her hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Let's go for a run." He looked at her in horror, "You really are heartless... no wonder Sophia hated you." Her eyes flashed gold as he smelled her anger, "You know... I may not have liked Sophia but I would never have wanted her   
dead!" He just ignored her and pushed past her as he got up. He could feel her eyes burning holes in his back as he left but Luke didn't care. The one person who knew the real me... the one girl who I had ever wanted to make laugh... my true mate is gone and she's never coming back, rang his thoughts as he walked into the woods. He was broadcasting but he didn't care. He walked a bit deeper into the forest and removed his clothes. The next second, he was running through the woods as the wolf he was. This was the wolf that Sophia had wanted to be... this was the wolf that she had died trying   
to be with. He let out a sorrowful and heart shattering howl. One thought ran through his mind over and over again. I am alone... eternally alone.  
  
Ruby watched her brother from the shadows. She knew how he was feeling. To find your true mate and then to lose them forever. She wished with all her heart that she could make him feel better, to take all the pain away. The only way I can do that is to bring Sophia back but that is something that even a white wolf can't do. She thought back to the ancient legends of her people. The white wolf was very rare and would only be born during a time of need for the pack. She was a white wolf and that made her very important to the pack. It was then that the other legend came to her but she didn't know why. The rarest of all was the pure black wolf. It was even more rare than the white wolf. One would be born during a time of great pain and loss. The pack had not had a black wolf for over two hundred years and they figured that they never would. It was said that the black wolf had great powers. Two of these powers was the   
ability to be able to partially change when they were in human form and they could give a normal human the ability to flip, without all the dangers that came with the Change. It was also said that the black wolf's mate would gain powers as well from just a single kiss. Ruby grinned inwardly as the thought of John flipping swam through her mind. If only... if only. She looked back to see Luke walking off, further into the woods on his lonesome journey. She was about to leave when she spotted something in the moonlight. Sitting just at the edge of where Luke had just been, Ruby saw two emerald green eyes looking back at her. It was a jet black wolf and Ruby just stared at it in surprise. Be patient and your wish will come true, a familiar voice rang through her   
mind and then the wolf was gone.   
  
Luke was sitting on a rock at the edge of the lake, staring up at the moon. He breathed in deeply and a familiar vanilla scent rushed into his nose. His eyes widened as he looked around to the figure standing ten feet behind him. He saw Sophia standing tall, covered in a shimmering, pearly, white cloak. She had an innocent smile on her face but there was something different about her. Her eyes were emerald green instead of their rich brown but he figured it was just a trick of the moon. "Sophia?" But with a blink of the eye, she was gone. Luke jumped of the rock, looking around with his heart thudding in his ears. She was here! I saw her... I know that scent! The subtle fragrance of vanilla still hung in the air. Luke's heart dropped as it was the only thing that remained, the only evidence that she had ever been there. Were you just a ghost?   
"Sophia!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. At that moment, the entire town of Wolf Lake knew his sorrow.  
  
********************************************************  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
Luke will always miss Sophia. She was strong willed and would stand her ground no matter what. I am really fond of Sophia's character but I just wish that there were a few things that she had the guts to do. Sophie will be the exact same as her except she will do the things that Sophia wouldn't. Maybe even finally deal with Presley (hehe... give some sugestions for what she can do to her in return for something Presley does to Sophie that she wouldn't think twice about doing to Sophia. She will be shocked at how Sophie reacts.... the way Sophia always wanted to.) 


	2. Ch 2: The Heart of a Twin

This chapter is probably going to be a little shorter then the first becuase I'm in the middle  
of exams.  
  
WARNING!!!!!!!!!! THIS CHAPTER MAKES LUKE SEEM HEARTLESS AND SOPHIE WEAK. NOT TRUE AS WILL BE SHOWN IN OTHER CHAPTERS.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: The Heart of a Twin  
Luke just stood there, staring at the coffin in front of him. His mother was to the left  
of him and Sophia's friend, Sarah, was to his right. Matt Donner was standing at the head of the coffin, talking to everyone but Luke wasn't listening. He turned his eyes to the man,they were shimmering from unshed tears. Matt's voice rang through his head, "...we all knew how wonderful Sophia was but there was one thing that I never told anyone... Sophia wasn't an only child." Luke heard his mother gasp from beside him as he stared at the man in disbelief. How could he tell them such a thing at a time like this? Even with all the whispers, Matt continued, "Sophia had a twin sister. We sent her to live with her cousins when she was born so at least one of our children could grow up with a normal life. She has come home and will stay here." Luke watched as the Sheriff's eyes locked with his mother's. He could see the anger, disbelief and hurt in her eyes. His attension went back to Matt as he stepped aside to reveal a girl who looked exactly like Sophia but without the glasses and she had emerald green eyes. The eyes were red from tears that had long ago been shed but her face was dry. She breathed in deeply as she prepared to talk. Everyone was silent as it was revieled that she had the same beautiful voice as Sophia, "I don't know any of you in person but there are those of you that I know by the words of my sister. My name is Sophie and I loved my twin more than my own life. Being older, Sophia always looked out for me... even though we were almost worlds apart. She was always there to talk to when I felt alone in this life. I would confide in her and she did the same to me in return." She shut her eyes and took in a deep breath before she continued, "She used to always smile and tell me to look at the stars whenever I felt lost. That they would guide me and bring us together in our dreams. She loved life and would never let it go. To honor her would be to live our lives to the fullest... to do what we always wanted. That would be her wish for us." With that, she stepped back, into her father's loving embrace. He watched as her eyes stayed focused and unblinking on the coffin. Being the Alpha, it was Vivian's turn to say something. Luke never heard what she was saying because all his sences were focused on Sophie. He knew that she was the one he had seen in the woods the other night. I wonder just how much like Sophia you really are. Her gaze shifted and locked onto his, as if she had heard his thoughts.  
  
I wonder just how much like Sophia she really is. She looked at the boy it was   
coming from. This was the Luke who her sister had loved... the same Luke that had hurt her so badly. You were her world... and her dreams... but then you broke that by fucking that blond bitch at the rave so all could see. His eyes widened as she knew he had heard her, she had wanted him to. She looked away and back towards Vivian Cates as she had just finished talking. They lowered the coffin into the open grave. Sophie stepped forwards and took a handfull of dirt. She sprinkled it into the grave as she whispered, "Where two hearts had beat together... only one now remains." Her hand was empty as a single tear ran down her face. I can't take this anymore! She took off in an inhuman, almost wolven speed towards the woods. Vivian stopped Matt as he started to go after her. She looked him in the eyes, "She needs to be alone... there's only one other person who knows her pain and that is Ruby." He looked back at her, eyes filled with pain, "She felt it... she knew the moment Sophia's heart stopped. My blood had forged a link between them. They could hear each others thoughts, feel what the other was feeling and they could even see through each others eyes. Their hearts DID beat as one... when Sophia's heart stopped... Sophie's did too. She was alone and we have no clue why it started again. I almost lost BOTH my little girls, V... they are the exact same in every way. they think the same, act the same, feel the same... the only difference is that they seemed to have merged together to create one being. like a second chance for both of them to do the things they wished they had. when I used to look in both their eyes I saw fear. Fear of the change, of dieng, of being alone... but now, all I see is nothing. The fear is gone and the hope with it. It's almost like my two little girl's really are truley dead." She sighed at the pain in those eyes and in those words. She didn't want to but she had to ask, "Why didn't you tell me? She's part of the pack and you broke our laws... why?" He just looked at her with eyes that sparkled from the unshed tears and then walked away. She knew how it felt to watch a loved one be buried and that he couldn't watch. With another sigh, she turned back to her son. She heard a growl come from deep in his throat just before he took off after Sophie. "Luke!"  
  
***********************************  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
I would like everyone to know that when the twins changed, it was at the same time. Both knew that through their connection, only one could live. Sophie was unwilling to fight and wanted her sister to live because she had so much. Sophia wouldn't allow it and made sure that Sophie would live. In doing this, their minds and personalities accually merged. Sophie's is the concious one though but she will hear her sister's voice throughout the story. Don't ask how... it just is. Sophia and Sophie are one in the same. Sophia gets a second chance to do all the things she would never dare to and Sophie gets a second chance to have a family and friends, which she didn't have back home. 


	3. Ch 3: If I Fall

Thanks Sapphira for the review....it lets me know that at least someone is reading this. Please tell me whether I should keep writing or not.  
Yes, I am going into the unknown by killing off Sophia but somebody had to try....   
don't get me wrong. Sophia and Luke are my two absolute favourite characters and   
that's why I made the replaceement an identical twin. She has the same personallity   
as Sophia but she is stronger and more defiant due to the Change. I hope that   
because of the Sophia thing, people will still read this. I picked Sophie because I   
didn't want to go far from the original.  
  
*= Sophia's thoughts=*  
  
***************************************************************  
Chapter 3: If I Fall  
She couldn't take it anymore so she ran. She ran as images kept floating   
through her mind. Luke in his wolven pelt. John laughing at some joke Sophia had   
made. Presley as she told Sophia that Luke would lose interest as soon as she   
flipped. Then the worst one hit her, as all the emotions rushed through her. As the   
image of Luke and Presley's bodies entangle together swam before her eyes, she   
fell to the ground... clutching her heart. Her every breath was torture as she stayed   
kneeling on the ground. She had lost track of time when she heard and smelled Luke   
coming up behind her. She quickly submerged the images to the back of her mind   
and turned her venomous eyes towards him. "That was you last night... wasn't it,"   
he asked softly. She turned away from the hurt she saw in his eyes. He had no right   
to feel like that after what he did to Sophia... what he did to them. *But he never   
ment to hurt us Sophie. Let him meet us on the grounds that I left... we are stronger as one.* He stepped around her so they were facing each other. "I heard what your father said... that you were linked to Sophia... then you must know everything she did..." he trailed off. She looked away, "It seems so long ago... it took so long for me to get here but the sceanery was worth it. I'm afraid of being alone without Sophia. I was never really alone at any time in my life. I thought I had it in me to be strong for both of us... I used to be so sure. There I was, stronger then ever... and now... here I am... blaming her for dieing and letting me live. She shouldn't have done it. She had SO much more to live for. You're right... it was me last night. Just before she started to change... when she was kissing Scott... she came in screaming and I never stopped to listen to her one wish... a place for her somewhere in this world where she could belong... It's only now that I realize that it's my wish too. It seems so easy now to just stay inside a shell... everything I dreamed about when I was a child... it looks like a good place here if you take away the past... I think I'll stay for a while." He smiled slightly, "You really are like her. She was strong and she cared about the world around her." Sophie sighed and whispered to herself, "And if I fall, I will find a way to my hands. I'm the only one who can help me find my feet again." He looked at her in confusion, "What?" She shook her head. "It's a twin thing... Sophia came up with it. It means that when your down, your twin always knows how to chear you up... and you can do the same for them. Therefore... and if I fall, I will find a way back to my hands. I'm the only one who can help me find my feet again." She sighed deeply again, "Nevermind, just leave me alone... you've hurt me enough by hurting my sister... I feel what she feels,   
remember? Or have you lost that in your sudden lust? After all, I am exactly like Sophia and she lives through me. So you think that hitting on me won't be hurting her memory... you're wrong." *But he's right. I knew that it wasn't meant to be. I knew and that's why you lived... it's all in the prophecy... just ask Sherman.* With that, Sophie started to walk away but Luke grabbed her arm.  
Presley watched as Luke grabbed onto the girl's arm. Sophie looked just   
like Sophia but stronger and more defiant. She watched as the girl twirled around, a   
growl coming from deep in her throat and fangs had appeared in her mouth. Within   
a blink of the eye, Luke had five deep gashes on his cheek. She ran out from where   
she was hiding and stepped infront of a shocked Luke. He hadn't expected Sophie's   
reaction to be like that. A sneer spread across Sophie's face, "I see your fuck buddie has finally decided to join us instead of spying." *Ouch, one hit on the pride for our team. Finally, she gets a phrase she can't react to.* It was Presley's turn to show her shock at how Sophie had known she was there and how she would say that outloud. Sophie looked past her and at Luke with another growl, "Never ever try to make me do something I don't want to." *You do realize that he is going to be even more attracted to you..... right?* Shut up. With that, Sophie left and Presley turned to Luke. The cuts were deep, a symbol of another's pain to her people. He was glaring at her, "I thought I told you we were over?" He stomped off in the opposite direction of Sophie, away from the lake. Presley watched him leave as a single thought raged through her mind. No one takes my man that easily... even if they are the walking dead.  
Sophie was running through the woods, following her sister's scent. The   
moon was full and a thick layer of mist covered the ground. The trees stopped but   
she still ran with the ground underneath her. The next moment, she was falling but then, she grabbed the edge of a cliff. The moon disappeared as the sun started to rise with its oranges, pinks and purples. Her sister grabbed a hold of her arm, "Stop   
blaming him... it wasn't me who was destined to be his mate... it was you. I'm not   
here to catch you if you fall... live freely, little sister." With that, Sophia released   
Sophie's arm and she fell. The next thing Sophie knew, she was sitting upright in a   
bed. She was in her sister's bedroom. She sighed as the contents of her dream   
swam back to her. She lay back down and groaned as she turned onto her side.   
She looked out the window into the night thinking, what if I fall? *Then he will catch you.*  
  
************************************************  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
I repeat... Sophie is just like Sophia but with the changes that the flip would bring. Luke is not heartless, he is in love with Sophie because it was meant to be and she carries her sister's essance within her. Sophia will be making little comments throughout the story. She always bugged Sophie like Luke bugged her... only on a more sisterly level. Sophia was strong... so is Sophie, Sophia always had a few weak moments so why can't Sophie? (The name thing is starting to get kinda confusing... oh well....) 


	4. Ch 4: Strength of the Soul

Well, I'm back! I have been gone for a very long time but I have decided to take my own advice and ignore the ONE bad review. I have been reading up on the stories I have missed and have been able to pass my writers block. I strongly advise Wolf Lake fans to read "the conclusion to wolf lake" (don't think I wrote that right...... oh well). It may be long but it is worth reading. It is only long because it is finished... check it out!!!!!  
  
****************************************  
  
Chapter 4: Strength of the Soul  
Luke walked up to the Hill kids only to hear Sean's voice. "So... has she flipped?" Sean turned around to find himself looking into the eyes of one annoyed Cates. He is eyes wandered to the scratches on his cheek. They were now only light scratches... only red marks really. Sean looked confused for a good reason. No one had ever been able to catch Luke by surprise. He had to ask, "Who did that and when?" He decided it was best not to ask why. Luke just looked at him as if he hadn't said a word. It only took a few seconds for Sean to realize that he wasn't even looking at him at all. Sean turned around to see Sophia walking down the hall towards them... but it wasn't Sophia. Sean still had to get used to the idea of it being her twin, Sophie, and not her. He sighed deeply in pity because of the pain he could smell from her. His brows frowned as he realized that it wasn't coming from her at all... it was coming from Luke. He turned to find Luke's unblinking eyes focussed on her and his hand was covering his cheek. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the scratches had been from her. Everyone had heard that she had shown up at the funeral and ran off near the end, followed closely by Luke. Only Sophie, Prestley and Luke knew what happened and even though everyone questioned Prestley, she would only glare. Sean felt an entire new respect towards Sophie, who seemed exactly like Sophia in almost every way. She had actually surprised Luke and given him some real good scratches if they had happened yesterday. Otherwise, due to their fast healing, the evidence would be gone. He looked at Sophie, actually looked hard at her for the first time since he first saw her. She was standing tall and proud with a hint of defiance. His mind was doing spins trying to comprehend what he was seeing. Sophie was wearing form fitting black jeans and a baby pink tank top with spaghetti straps. He watched as she put on a short, tight, black jean coat that matched her pants. On her feet were baby pink sandals. She wore her hair down and flowing. It shone as the light hit it, full with lots of body. The thing that caught his eye the most was her sapphire eyes. He also noticed that all the males, human and skinwalker alike, were all staring at her. He sensed Luke's rage and remembered the car incident with Scott. He sent out a mental warning that Luke seemed to ignore or not care about. Luke just watched her as she walked past them. Their eyes only meeting for a moment, but in that moment, you could see the tension. He could tell that Luke saw Sophia in her... who wouldn't. They were both strong, beautiful, defiant and he could sense the same attraction towards Luke. He just watched in silence.  
  
Luke saw the look in her eyes. It was the same one he had seen from Sophia so many times. He would never forget that look for as long as he lived. The mix of love and hate reflecting in those honey brown eyes... but they weren't brown. They were green and she wasn't Sophia. He had to remind himself that, what Sophie said the day before was true. He had betrayed Sophia's memory and he wasn't going to do it again. Sadly, he couldn't help having feelings for her... he couldn't explain it. He seemed to be drawn to her and that scared him. He had promised himself after she had died that he would never feel that way about ANYONE again. He looked up again and saw her back as she walked away. He saw Sophia in her and he heard her voice in his head. *I want you to be happy, Luke. I always wanted that... we were not meant to be. She needs you... we need you. Remember... where two hearts beat together... only one now remains. Believe in our souls. They will guide us in the right decisions. Hurry before it is too late.* he shook his head like he was trying to shake some sense into it. I'll talk to Sherman about that later... but now... Before he could finish his thought, Sophie was confronted by Sherman. Luke watched as Sherman's face turned from sad, to grave. He watched as Sophie was showed into Sherman's office. SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*********************************************  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
I know that the titles don't really go with the chapters but I can't think of anything else. If you have a suggestion for their titles, just put it in a review. I always sucked at chapter titles. Ok, lets get moving on. Sophia is only a voice in Sophie's head. The only reason Luke heard her is because of a connection that was made by her between Luke and Sophie. Nether one knows it though. (I got this idea from Sapphira's story.) These are all short chapters but that is the only way I can do them because I don't have much time on the computer. In the next chapter, I will have Sherman discuss this prophecy thing with Sophie. If you have any suggestions on that, please tell me in a review. 


End file.
